Hermione's school for gifted youngsters
by all-things-random
Summary: Draco Malfoy is looking for a school to help his son control his magic before Hogwarts. Hermione Granger just happens to own one. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, new story, i will definately finnish this one! I swear!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot!

Prologue

It had been 6 years since the war ended. Harry potter 'the boy who lived twice' finally got the life he wanted. A gorgeous wife (Ginny Wesley, turned Potter). 3 wonderful children. The job he's dreamt of since Hogwarts. The 2 bestest friends he could have asked for. What else could he want?

Ron Weasley. He had a pretty decent life too. The money. The girls. But the one thing he didn't have? The girl he actually wanted. And so we move on to one of the main characters in this story; Hermione Granger. She had everything she could have possibly wanted and more. She lived in a little wizarding town on the outskirts of London, hidden away from the muggle world, yet straight in plain sight. Much like Hogwarts. She had more books than she knew what to do with. She even managed to open her very own school!

And this is where the setting to our story takes place; 'Hermione's school for gifted youngsters' she called it. It was a special school for children who had shown signs of magic abilities, but couldn't control them yet. With her help, they would learn to control their magic, but not use it, until they left for Hogwarts. It ran the way a normal, muggle school would, with the normal holidays and whatnot.

Let's move on to our other main characters shall we?; Draco and scorpius Malfoy.

To say that Draco Malfoy had stayed the same old, sadistic, racist, elitist brat that he had always been, would be a big fat lie. He had, infact, changed a lot. He started to ditch his purist views towards the end of his sixth year. Then went through a marriage contact, where he was forced to marry a witch who was a year younger than him (Astoria Greengrass) barely legal, and then got forced to procreate with her to produce an heir to the Malfoy name. But, as stated in the contract, that had not been read by the poor witch's father, Draco was then allowed to devorce her as soon as the baby was 1 year old, but she beat him to it and left a week agree the baby was born. Draco then told his father to stick his purist views where the sun don't shine, took his baby and moved away, coincidentally, to the same village as Hermione Granger. Wierd, i know.

Now, scorpius Malfoy, was almost the splitting double of his dad. The only thing that lacked from the Malfoy gene was the platinum blond hair. Scorpius had been blessed with a head of thick, chestnut brown curls. Curls that reminded Draco, too much, of the girl he once called his enemy and now happens to be living in the same town as him. Anyway, back to scorpius. He had his fathers grey-blue eyes and alibastar skin tone as well as his temper. He was a pleasant boy, but when riled up, he turned into a shouting, screaming, argumentative brat. Wonder where he got that?

Now that we know a little about our characters, let's begin with the story. ... Next chapter :P


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You For All The People Who Have Followed And Favourited This Story! xxx

Chapter 1

"Robert, your mummy's here" i called to one of the last 4 children sat on the mat in my very small school that consisted of 2 classrooms. One for 8 year old's and over, managed by my very best friend Ginny Potter and the one for under 8 year old's, managed by me.

"thank you for waiting with me miss Hermione" Robert, a tanned, 6 year old boy with jet black hair, said

"it was no problem at all Robert, I'll see you after the 2 weeks off. Have a great Easter" i said and waved as he ran off towards the floo's and then flood away with his mum.

"mummy!" the remaining 3 children shouted and i turned to smile as i watched them run towards the door to the other classroom and into the arms of their mother

"hello my little monsters. Have you been good for auntie 'Mione?" Ginny asked and the children all nodded

"they've been good as gold, as always, and little lily even ate all her lunch today, didn't you?" I asked the 5 year old girl

"yes! I eat all my veggiebles and grow up strong and beautiful like my auntie 'Mione!" Lily exclaimed and i blushed a little at the complement

"well, looks like someone's quite the popular auntie aren't they?" Ginny teased "What do you think boys? Can lily grow up to be strong and beautiful like your auntie 'Mione?"

"of course she can" James, the oldest at the age of 7, said and smiled up at me

"yeah!" Little Sirius, at the tender age of only 3, shouted

"and!" Lily shouted to get our attention "i read the first 3 pages of little owl ALL by myself!" Little boasted

"well aren't you my clever girl?" Ginny picked up her daughter and swung her round in a hug.

I sighed. I wanted that. A family. Someone to tuck in at night. Someone to wake me up with a smile. Someone to love. I mean, i get the love bit with my 3 godchildren, but i wanted something of my own, not to share someone else's.

"'Mione? there's an owl at the window .. Just looking at you ..." Ginny said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the open window and saw a beautiful, black owl. It was looking at me with it's head tilted, as if asking me who i was.

"erm ... Hello there" i said and slowly approached the bird, who squawked back at me, dropping the letter it had in it's beak

"is that for me?" i asked, looking down at the blank envelope, but the owl tilted it's head at me again "I'm Hermione Granger" i told it, as if that would help. But the bird squawked again and picked the letter up in it's beak and flew to perch itself on my shoulder

"well, aren't you friendly?" I asked it and took the letter from it's beak, then made my way past Ginny and the kids, and into the kitchen to get some owl treats.

Once the owl was settled, as it had obviously been told to stay for a reply, i sat down and opened the letter, while Ginny had to take the kids home. What was held inside the letter, would seal my fate for the rest of my life i suppose.

'Dear Granger,

I know you won't have expected to hear from me and I'm deeply sorry, but this is a case of emergency, strictly speaking. I'm sure you don't know this, but i have a 5 year old son, and he has just shown his first sign of magic earlier this morning, he managed to, somehow, flip me out of my bed at 6am, and deposit me, non too gracefully, onto the floor. Now, I'm sure this sounds very funny to you, but since this morning he has managed to break all the windows in our house, set the plants in the garden on fire, levitate himself so close the ceiling fan that he had the same, stuck up, hairstyle for about an hour and then he made all the toy trains in his room (there's a lot) drive around.

I can't stand it much longer Granger, know that i wouldn't have come to you if i thought i could handle it, but i can't. I read in the local newspaper, that you have opened a school for children struggling to control their magic, congratulations by the way.

I think i have put the actual question off for long enough and I'm running out of parchment.

Hermione Granger, would you please consider taking my son under your wing by letting him attend your school?

You can keep twinkle, the owl, for as long as you need to write a reply.

Kind regards

Draco Malfoy'

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. so many things running through my head, the more frequent being; DRACO MALFOY HAS A SON?!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since i sent that goddamn letter. I know it was a surprise to receive a letter from me, but i was going crazy here!

"scorpius! Stop ... Whatever your doing, and come down here" i shouted up the stairs.

"yes daddy?" The voice of my pride joy, said

"we are going to order some food for dinner, what do you want?" I asked

"Chinese!" My son shouted

"Chinese it is then" i stated and picked my son up, hugging him close to me

"i love you daddy" he whispered in my ear

"love you too scorp" i said back and gave him one last squeeze before putting him back down so i could grab the house phone to call the usual number.

"why is it called rice?" scorp asked as we were sat around the dining table

"i don't know son, I've never really thought about it" i mused, smiling across at my son. Next thing i know, i have rice all over my head. I look up to see the surprised face of my son quickly turn to a tear stricken one

"I'm sorry daddy!" He cried

"hey, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to, you can't control it yet" i said as i rushed round the table to envelope my son in a hug

"come on Granger" i muttered to myself as my son cried on my shoulder.

It was the next morning that i got a reply.

"daddy! Twinkle's back!" Scorp exclaimed from the living room as i was buttering his morning toast. I quickly finnished and placed his toast on the dining table before rushing onto the living room to see Scorp feeding twinkle her treats and a letter on the coffee table. I told Scorp where his toast was, gave twinkle a quick stroke and tore open the letter.

'Dear Malfoy,

Hi, i was very surprised to recive your letter. And to find out that you have a son. Congratulations, i bet he's just the splitting image of you.

If you would like, we can set up a meeting so that i can meet your son and assess weather or not he needs to attend my school, but by the sounds of it, he does. Is today at 2pm ok for you? If not send a letter with the preferred time, anytime should be fine for me.

Oh and I'm sorry this took so long, twinkle is just so lovely, that i just couldn't let go of her. Don't worry, i didn't user her to send letters to anybody else, i let her out whenever she pecked at the window and feed and watered her throughly, she really is a friendly bird, sat on my shoulder half the time.

See you soon

Hermione Granger'

"well, haven't you been spoilt?" I asked my owl and she flew over the sit on my shoulder as i walked into the kitchen, just as Scorp was putting his plate in the sink.

"get dressed smart today champ. Were going to see someone about helping you with your magic" i told him and he turned to smile a big, cheesy grin at me before running upstairs to get dressed "don't forget to brush you're teeth!" I called after him

"yes daddy!" He shouted back.

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was 5 to 2 and i don't think i had ever been this nervous. I was due to meet with Draco Malfoy and his son in 5 minutes! I choose to do it at the school because it will be empty, due to it being the holidays, and therefore, it will be quiet.

'How do i greet him? What if his son is as bad he was when he was at school? ... Deep breath Hermione. It will all be fine' i told myself. Just then, there was the sound of the buzzer on the main gate to the school. I took a deep breath. And made my way across the playground. As soon as i turned the corner where the gate was, i faltered. There was Draco Malfoy wearing a suit, as he did in his sixth year, but next to him was a small boy with curly, chestnut hair ... Much like my own ... And he was wearing a matching suit. The girly girl inside me aww'ed, but i held it in and kept professional as i approached the gate and opened it for them. This was it.

I opened the gate and Malfoy ushered his son inside the gate, the poor thing looked petrified

"hello there" i said, bending down so my eyes were level with his "my name's miss Hermione, what's yours?" I asked and the boy looked up at his dad, who nodded with a smile, then turned back to me

"m-my name is s-scorpius Malfoy" he stuttered and i just wanted to pull him into a hug

"well, it's very nice to meet you scorpius, would you and your daddy like to come inside to my classroom with me?" I asked, but looked up at Malfoy who nodded to scorpius again

"yes please" the small boy smiled and took his dad's hand, i straightened up to face Malfoy now

"hello" i said sheepishly, feeling stupid because i ignored him at first

"hello Granger, it's nice to see you again" Malfoy said and held his free hand out. I shook his hand and was surprised when he didn't flinch away, like he would have done last time i saw him ... About 6 years ago

"silly daddy. Her name is miss Hermione, not Granger" scorpius said, laughing

"of course silly me. Well, miss Hermione, do show us to this classroom of yours" Malfoy smirked at me

"of course" i smiled back, surprising myself, and started to led them back towards my classroom.

"wow, it's like a giant play room!" Scorpius exclaimed as i let them in

"would you like to go and play? If it's ok with your daddy" i asked him

"please daddy?!"

"go ahead" Malfoy laughed and let go of his son's hand as he ran towards a box filled with action figures. I smiled as i watched him play.

"it's a nice place you have here" Malfoy said looking around

"thanks, i manage the under 8's and i have Ginny, Ron's sister, managing the 8's and over" i explained

"sounds like a lot of work for only 2 of you" Malfoy said, now facing me

"it's worth it though, it helps parents and it makes the children's lives easier too"

"so if you let Scorp into your school, he'll be with you?" Malfoy asked

"yes, problem?" I snapped

"not at all, i know you won't do anything to my son, your too much of a Gryffindor" he laughed and i rolled my eyes

"and your too much of a Slytherin to admit that, that was kind of a compliment, because i have no problem being called a Gryffindor, if you hadn't noticed, i was and always will be a Gryffindor" i retorted

"yes miss Hermione" Malfoy scoffed and i glared at him

"daddy? Are you teasing miss Hermione? That's not nice" scorpius said, neither of us noticing that he had approached us, and pointing a finger at his farther

"I'm sorry Scorp, but she was mean too" Malfoy whined like a small child

"she can be, she's a teacher and you did it first! No tv for a month" scorpius said in a stern voice, but he cracked and burst out laughing and giggling, then ran off to play again.

"see, i know you wouldn't let anything happen to my son because-" Malfoy started, he was cut off when there was a small squeal. We looked over at scorpious to see one of the bookcases was starting to fall. I looked over and saw it was coming down on scorpius and i reacted quickly, waving my wand and saying a silent wingardium leviosa at the bookcase and levitated it back into place, with all the books, that were kept in place with a simple sticking charm, strong enough that the children couldn't make them fly around the room, but not too strong that they couldn't get a book just to read.

"my god Granger, you just saved my son's life!" Malfoy exclaimed as scorpius came running over and jumped into his dad's arms

"thank you miss Hermione" the boy sobbed

"it's ok Scorp, your ok" Malfoy whispered to his son as he hugged him. In that moment, Draco Malfoy was human to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm ecstatic about the response I've gotten so far in this story! I know that there are some gammer issues, and no you weren't rude to point it out Dracomione-KoVeLover :). I don't have a beta. Feel free too offer anyone haha.

Chapter 4

"it seems like your son is definitely qualified to attend my school, i would like to offer him a place, but i would also like to see him in these holidays, so that he can control it enough so that he doesn't accidentally hurt the other children" i explained and handed Malfoy some forms to fill out for the files

"of course and i think he'd be glad to accept the place. Would you like miss Hermione to help you with your magic?" Malfoy asked scorpius who was sitting so silently still that i had almost forgotten he was here

"yes please!" He shouted and beamed up at his dad then at me and i couldn't help but smile back.

An hour later and Malfoy had filled out all the forms and i was seeing them out the gate

"so I'll see you both Wednesday ok?" I asked both of them

"yes miss Hermione" they said in sync, but i could tell by the look on his face, that Malfoy was just teasing. I waved goodbye and ran, as fast as i could in heels, back into the school to grab my phone and tell Ginny everything.

To say Ginny took it well, would be a very, very, very big lie. She screamed. She shouted. She swore ... A lot. And refused to teach the small brunette boy, who was quickly making his way into my heart.

Wednesday came quickly. I dressed in a pair of dark denim shorts, a red vest top and a pair of red converse high tops (Gryffindor through and through), and quickly made my way to the floo. Because i didn't know where i was going, i just stepped into the green flames, a handful of floo powder with me, and shouted out the address Malfoy gave me.

I landed in a cosy looking living room. The walls were a simple cream colour, the carpeted floor was a dark black colour. There was a deep mahogany bookcase against the back of the room, next to a large window with pictures scattered across the sil, there was a nice brown, leather couch in the middle of the room, facing a decent sized tv that was mounted onto a stand. Finally, there was a small cream rug next to the fireplace i was still stood in, so i cleaned myself up with a quick spell and stepped out, onto the rug.

"miss Hermione!" A voice shouted and i turned to the doorway of, what looked to be, the hallway that held a set of stairs, leading up, and to the front door.

"hello scorpius. And please, call me Hermione, or 'Mione. I'm only miss Hermione at school" i explained and smiled at the boy who was approaching me

"ok 'Mione" scorpius smiled back and took my hand, leading me into a dining room.

"ah, finally, miss Hermione. Scorpius hadn't stopped talking about you since we left you the other day" Malfoy said as we entered, he was sat at the table, an open newspaper in front of him.

"daddy, she's only miss Hermione at school. We must call her Hermione or 'Mione" scorpius said in a most important voice

"oh, of course. So, Hermione, what will we be doing?" Malfoy asked

"well Mr. Malfoy-" i started

"Hermione, we've known each other since we were 11. Please, call me Draco" Malfoy smirked, mirth floating in his eyes

"of course Draco. Anyway, we will simply be trying to discover what sets off scorpius' magic. Most commonly, it is when children get angry, that it is the strongest, but any strong emotion can set it off. Is there somewhere we can practise?" I asked

"the attic, we had it converted but we don't use it much" Malfoy said and stood up, leading us up the stairs i saw earlier, then up another set of stairs, leading to an open, and very light, room. There were a few bits and bobs lying around which would be perfect to use.

"ok, so when was the last time he had an incident?" I asked

"this morning, he was watching tv, eating his breakfast, when he managed to start the fire in the fireplace" Malfoy explained

"ok. What was he watching?"

"i believe it was-" Malfoy started

"tree-fu Tom!" Scorpius interrupted his father, jumping up and down like a disorientated hamster on a pogo stick. Suddenly, a vase, which was placed on a small table in the corner of the room, smashed against the floor.

"ok. Excitement" i said, conjuring a notepad and pen and writing it down, before sending 'reparo' at the vase.

An hour of this, and scorpius was exhausted, so i called a break and told him he should have a nap and something to eat and drink. So he slugged off to his room for his nap.

"he's a remarkable boy, Malfoy" i sighed as we entered the living room

"yes. He's my pride and joy" Malfoy sighed back, a smile on his face as he admired one of the pictures on the window sil

"the both of you have done a great job of raising him" i complimented

"the both of us? Granger, it's just me. Always has been since he was born. His mother, Astoria Greengrass, was a Bitch and left us as soon as she was recovered from having him. Said she didn't want a child in the first place" a sorrowful look washed over Malfoy's face and i felt the need to comfort him, but he carried on "she said he was a waste of space, didn't even look like a Malfoy, she simply thought he was a failure, not worth her precious time" Malfoy started to shake and his sorrowful look turned to one of anger "she hated him so much, she wouldn't call him by his name, she called him 'it' ... She didn't and doesn't want to know him" his voice was raising. I put my hand on his shoulder and his head snapped away from the picture of his son, and back to me, the anger fading

"then it's her own fault. Your son is so special and charming. She's missing out on a lot. She's obviously an idiot for walking out on such an amazing boy" i told him, knowing that the small boy I'd only known for 3 days, was starting to stick to my heart.

"thank you Granger. For what you said, and for doing this for my son. I- we, really appreciate it" his gaze burned against my own and i felt a strange tingle in my stomach.

"anyway, enough of this serious stuff. Would you like a drink? We have water, milk, apple juice, tea, coffee and I'm sure Scorp won't mind if you steal some of his milkshake mix" Malfoy chuckled and made his way onto the kitchen, as i followed behind him

"apple juice would be great thank you" i said, perching myself on a stool at the breakfast bar

"one apple juice, coming up" Malfoy announced and shuffled around to make my drink

"thank you" i said when he handed me my drink

"not a problem, miss Hermione" Malfoy smirked and winked at me, before getting himself a glass of milk. was it just me, or was Draco Malfoy flirting with me? Must have been my mind imagining his wink and sultry tone in his voice ...


	6. Chapter 6

A little bit late today, but it's up! Xx

Chapter 5

It had been 2 weeks that i had been working with Scorp and Draco , and i had managed to help Scorp a lot. The only thing he had trouble with, was when he got angry. It was very intense, worse than anything I'd experienced within children his age. He was awfully strong, magic-wise, he even managed to lift both me and Draco off the floor for about 10 seconds.

It was the Monday that school time began again, and it was Scorp's first day. He and Draco arrived half an hour earlier than everybody else.

"ok, now, keep your cool, don't stress out too much and be good for Hermione ok?" I heard Draco tell Scorp

"well, if it isn't the new guy" i said, leaning against the doorway to the floo room

"'Mione!" Scorp exclaimed and ran at me, enveloping my legs in a hug

"hey there you, remember, it's miss Hermione at school" i whispered to him

"oh! Of course miss Hermione" Scorp giggled and let go of my legs, running passed me and into my classroom, where he sat on my chair at my desk and started spinning in it.

"good morning miss Hermione" Draco teased, something i had grown used to

"good morning Mr Malfoy" i teased back as he approached me

"how was your weekend?" He asked

"it was quite boring actually, compared to the rest of my holiday" i smirked at him

"that's too bad" he started getting quite close to me, causing me to take a step back each time he took one forward, until i was backed up against the wall

"y-yes, i suppose" i stuttered, my breath catching as his hands brushed against my arms as he lifted them to trap me between his arms, his palms flat against the wall on either side of my head.

"are you two going to kiss?" A voice said and we turned and saw a smirking scorpius Malfoy looking at us. Draco chuckled and pulled away

"no Scorp, I've got to go, i have work in 10 minutes. I'll see you at 3 o'clock" Draco said, kissing his son's head and winking at me, before disappearing into one of the floos.

"today, everybody, we have a new friend. He is very shy around new people, so we have to be very nice to him. I'd like you all to give a nice, warm welcome to scorpius. Come on sweetie, it's ok" i said as i coaxed the nervous boy from behind me so he stood next to me. All the other children stared at him like he was an alien "scorpius, why don't you tell everyone about yourself" i suggested, but he shook his head and tried to hide behind me again, but i took his hand in mine and smiled down at him

"I'll look after him miss Hermione" a voice said and i looked to see that lily had stood up and was walking to the front of the class

"thank you lily" i smiled at my god daughter as she took Scorp's free hand and smiled at him. I mentally aww'ed when Scorp blushed and looked at his shoes as he let lily lead him away towards the stuffed animals.

I had finally convinced Ginny to meet Scorp, so when lunch time came around, i managed to catch her before she left.

"gin! I want you to meet him" i said as she was leaving

"now? I'm starving and they have garlic chicken today!" Ginny whined

"come on he's a nice kid, even lily's took a shine to him"

"lily? Oh god, she'll never shut up about him. Fine" Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes

"Scorp! Come and meet the other teacher i told you about!" I shouted into my classroom

"what did you say 'Mio- uh, miss Hermione?" Scorp said, running into the classroom. As he approached me, he eyed Ginny and grabbed my hand

"Scorpious, i want you to meet miss Ginny, she's the other teacher here and she's lily's mum" i explained, crouching so i was at his height

"oh, hello miss Ginny. It's very nice to meet you" Scorp said and held his free hand out for Ginny to shake

"oh, uh, yes, it's nice to meet you too scorpius" Ginny replied, taken back by his politeness

"lily is taking care of me and being very nice ... and she's very pretty" Scorp blushed and i saw the hardness in Ginny's eyes melt as she turned into a soppy puddle

"thank you, I'm glad you like her" Ginny beamed

"i do" Scorp smiled

"scorpius? Where are you? We have to get dinner and you promised to sit with me! ... Oh, hi mummy, hi aunt 'Mione. Scorpius, are you ready?" Lily came barging into the room, sounding too much like her mum

"oh, uh, yes. I'm coming. It was very nice to meet you" Scorp smiled once more at Ginny then met lily at the door, where she took his hand, making him blush again, and they walked to the dinning hall.

"so, what do you think?" I asked smugly

"i guess he's ok ... Lily will keep him on the straight and narrow" Ginny huffed and resumed her walk to the dinning hall.

SPOV

"scorpius, this is my brother James. He's seven! And this is my brother sirius. He's three" lily told me. She really was a pretty girl. "auntie 'Mione! Come sit with us!" Lily shouted and i looked around the room until my eyes landed on 'Mione. She was pretty too. And i think my daddy thinks so too.

"hello guys. I hope your being nice to Scorp over here" 'Mione said and put her arm around me in a side ways hug. It was nice. The only girl I'd ever gotten a hug from was nana cissy, but this was different, 'Mione wasn't family. I liked it. But she pulled away to eat her lunch

"of course we are auntie 'Mione" James said, but he gave me a funny look and i frowned, but shook it off and started eating.

HPOV

"only 5 more minutes till home time. You know what that means" i shouted and everyone looked at me before shouting out

"song time!" They all ran over and sat on the carpet

"come on scorpius, you'll love this" i heard lily say as she dragged Scorp over to the group. Ok i admit it, i may be paying a little bit more attention to Scorp today, but i had gotten used to the boy, he had grown on me and rooted himself in my heart.

"what shall we sing today? Oh! I know, I'll teach you a new one! This is a little silly, but listen, you'll all like it" i explained and everyone nodded at me

'On top of spaghetti,

All covered with cheese,

I lost my poor meatball,

When somebody sneezed.

It rolled off the table,

And on to the floor,

And then my poor meatball,

Rolled out of the door.

It rolled in the garden,

And under a bush,

And then my poor meatball,

Was nothing but mush.

The mush was as tasty

As tasty could be,

And then the next summer,

It grew into a tree.

The tree was all covered,

All covered with moss,

And on it grew meatballs,

And tomato sauce.

So if you eat spaghetti,

All covered with cheese,

Hold on to your meatball,

Whenever you sneeze'

The children laughed and laughed all the way through and i chuckled. I knew this would be a great end to the day for them. I laughed with them, but movement caught my eye and i looked towards the floo room and my blood started rushing to my face. Draco Malfoy was stood their, laughing at me, much like the children were.

The bell went just then and all the children rushed about, tidying up then sitting and waiting for their parents.

"daddy!" Scorp shouted and looked at me. I nodded and he stood up and ran towards Draco, who picked him up in a hug and walked towards me

He stood their, waiting for everyone to leave, as silent as humanly possible.

"Scorpius, I'm going now, I'm going to my nanas house" Lily said, running up to scorpius

"ok, bye lily, I'll see you tomorrow" Scorp said and lily quickly hugged him and ran towards Ginny's classroom with her brothers

"Byee auntie 'Mione!" They shouted before disappearing

"who was that champ?" Draco asked

"oh, that was lily, she's my best friend" Scorp blushed and i smiled at him

"Weasley?" Draco asked, obviously to me

"potter actually. Ginny and Harry's" i smirked

"great. My son is best friends with a bloody potter" Draco muttered, but the smile never left his face.

Bye until Monday! And I'm loving the reviews! Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was 3:00pm. Friday. Finally. it had been a tough week, even with scorpius to brighten up my days.

The classroom was empty apart from me and the small, brown haired boy I'd come to love

"where's my daddy 'Mione?" Scorpius asked, his eyes tearing up

"don't worry hunny. He'll be here soon" i comforted. Just then, an owl appeared at my window. It was a ministry owl. I took the letter and read it;

'Hermione

I'm so sorry about this, i have a last minute meeting with the minister. I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind scorp for an hour or so. Again I'm so sorry, but my mother is out of the country till tomorrow, visiting friends.

I will pick him up from yours asap. I'm sorry again.

Draco'

I sighed and turned to look at scorpius, who was sobbing in the middle of the carpet.

"hey, don't cry. That owl was from your dad. He has a last minute meeting, so your coming home with me" i explained and scorpius looked up at me with the biggest, watery grin I'd ever seen

"I've never been to you're house 'Mione!" He shouted, jumping up and down,

"let's go then. You can meet my cat. Her name is Jasmine" i grabbed the boy's hand and we set off in the floo.

"wow! I like your house 'Mione!" Scorp shouted as he ran around my living room

"thanks Scorp. Would you like a sandwich? And some orange juice?" I asked

"yes please 'Mione" he smiled at me and sat down in my sofa, making himself comfortable. I put the tv on for him and made my way into the kitchen.

I had just finished his sandwich when i heard shouting

"what are you doing? That tickles!"

I wandered into the living room and laughed at the sight that was before me. Scorpious was still on the sofa but now he was laid down and had a fluffy, copper coloured cat crawling all over him

"Jasmine. Are you being a bother?" I chuckled and the cat meowed at me before jumping off Scorp and coming over to me

"your cat tickled my nose" Scorp laughed and jumped off the sofa and followed me back into the kitchen.

An hour later and Scorp was fast asleep on the sofa, with my purring cat sat on top of his stomach. The floo roared to life, causing Jasmine to lift her head, but then put it back down.

"hi, I'm so so-" Malfoy started to say before i hushed him

"he's asleep" i whispered, pointing at Scorp

"oh. Well, thank you for this, I'm sorry about the late notice and everything" Draco sighed with a smile on his face

"it's no problem. He's had a sandwich and some orange juice, then watched some tv before falling asleep with my cat" i chuckled quietly and he soon joined in a he took in the sight.

"would you like you stay for dinner since your already here?" I asked

"we don't want to impose" he said

"it wouldn't be an imposition. I'm making lasagne" i smiled back and pushed him down into a nearby armchair before bouncing off to the kitchen.

"do you need any help?" Draco asked, popping in a few minutes after I'd left him

"no, I've got it sorted" i beamed at him

"you sure?" I felt him aproach me and look over my shoulder

"positive. It's not hard to make lasagne Draco" i laughed and started to make the bolognase.

Draco made himself comfy on a stool at my breakfast bar and watched as i layered the Bolognese and lasagna sheets, before adding cheese and popping it in the oven

"there, all done" i sighed as i closed the oven door

"what now?" Draco asked

"uh ... Would you like a drink?" I asked, leaning against the opposite side if the breakfast bar

"sure" Draco smiled

"I've got ... Orange, water, milk, tea, coffee ... Half a bottle of red wine?" I joked

"actually, wine sounds great after the day I've had" Draco sighed and undid his tie so it hung around his neck and undid the top button on his shirt

"why? What's happening?" I asked as i got 2 wine glasses out off the cupboard

"well, there's a new law that needs to be assessed and released, then there's a meeting on Monday morning with the minister of magic and then add all the work of being head of the 'magical creature welfare' department" he buried his hands in his hair

"you just need to relax Draco" i said and walked around to stand behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. Draco let out a hum of appreciation and rest his head forwards, his hands coming to rest on the breakfast bar.

I moved my hands down his back to his shoulder blades, working out the knots

"when was the last time you relaxed? you're all tense" i asked

"mmmm, not since before Scorp was born, i guess..." He trailed off

"that's years! I promise you that tonight will be a night of relaxation" i say as i work out a big knot just below his shoulder blade

"I'd be completely happy if you did this all night ... Although i can think of a few other ... Relaxing, things we could do all night" Draco chuckled and i whacked him on the back

"don't be so crude" i scolded and continued massaging his back, moving to his lower back. I moved round to massage his side, but he cringed away from me. I smirked

"are you ticklish?" I asked and stood so he could see my smirking face

"what? Don't be ridiculous" he said in a very serious voice

"are you sure?" I teased

"positive" he said and looked straight into my eyes. Perfect. That meant he didn't see my hand creeping around until it was too late. I ran my finger down his side and he cringed away again

"Oooh, i think you are" i laughed as he jumped up from the stool and started backing away. He bumped into the counter and he was trapped. I decided to play with him. Payback.

"are you sure you're not ticklish?" I asked and started walking slowly towards him

"yes, I'm absolutely positive" he said uncertainly, as i approached him

"i don't think i believe you" i said and placed my hands on his shoulders

"believe what you want Hermione" he said, eyeing me cautiously

"but I'm a teacher, if you think I'm wrong, you need to correct me. Everybody loves correcting teachers" i started running my hands slowly down from his shoulders, across his chest, down his stomach, stopping when my hands his his belt buckle. By this point, Draco's eyes were rather wide at my bold actions. He wasn't the only one shocked though, inside my head i was screaming at myself, asking what i was doing.

"well? What's wrong? Cat got you're tounge?" I breathed and grabbed the waist band of his trousers, just holding them teasingly "don't make me take points from Slytherin..." I even felt my own eyes go wide at that last sentence.

"t-take points?" He asked

"y-yeah. You know, because I'm a teacher ...?" I said like it was obvious

"yeah, i get it ... But that was a bit ... How can i put it? ... Porn-y?" He was trying not to laugh as i cringed

"yeah, that was a bit weird" i chuckled and put my head down in mock-shame

"you know, you surprise me a lot Hermione" Draco said and tilted my chin up so i was looking at him

"what do you mean?" I asked as i watched the dim kitchen light shine in his eyes, showing little blue flecks that i hadn't noticed before

"i mean, you always do what i least expect you to do" Draco's eyes flickered down to my lips then back and my heart did a little flutter. I realised that Draco was waiting for a reaction to his words

"um ... How?" I asked uncertainly, my tounge coming out to wet my lips. Instead of answering, Draco started to lean his head down towards mine.

"daddy?" A sleepy voice said and i quickly shot away from Draco, just as a sleepy scorpius came into the kitchen

"hey champ" Draco said, his breathing a bit heavier than normal

"i fell asleep" scorpius said with a yawn

"i saw" Draco chuckled as scorpius hugged him

"thank you for letting me nap on your sofa 'Mione" scorpius said and gave me a sleepy smile before coming over to wrap his arms around me too .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

My thoughts were swirling as i took the lasagne out of the oven and placed it on the top. 'this is Draco Malfoy. I can't flirt with him, or almost kiss him! He tortured and me for six years!' I rationalised

'but he's a changed man, you've seen how he is around his son' another voice countered

'well ... Yeah, but-'

'no buts! He has changed for the better! Give him a chance'

I sighed outloud and stared down at the lasagne. The voice was right, he had changed and i should give him a chance.

"everything ok in here?" I jumped and turned to see Draco stood in the doorway

"oh, yeah, I'm just putting it out" i said and grabbed a spatula and cut thorough the soft pasta dish, splitting it into 4, making sure Scorpius' was a little smaller

"need any help?" Draco asked, sounding closer

"no no, i said tonight you would relax, so just go and sit at the table" i said and i heard him chuckle, before i heard him leave the room.

I put the pieces of lasagne on 3 plates before grating more cheese over the top of them. I picked up Draco's and Scorpius' and took them into the dining room

"ooo! This looks yummy 'Mione!" Scorpius exclaimed

"i have to agree" Draco said and winked at me

"thank you boys" i said and went into the kitchen to get my own plate before joining them.

When i sat down, Draco leaned over to me

"i am no boy, believe me. I'm all man" Draco whispered and i felt my face flush as he leant away

"this IS yummy 'Mione! It's even better than daddy's!" Scorpius shouted

"even better than mine? Well, we'll have to have Hermione come over and be the judge of that, won't we?" Draco smirked, his eyes never leaving mine

"yeah! You have to 'Mione!" Scorp put on his puppy dog face and i melted

"of course" i said and smiled at him, before turning my eyes back to Draco, who was smiling at me too.

After we had eaten, i took the plates away and put them in the dishwasher, before joining the Malfoys in the living room

"i feel so full" Scorpius groaned, but had a big smile on his face

"me too bud" Draco agreed, also groaning with a smile on his face

"well, I'm just happy that you enjoyed it" i said and both boys turned to me with lazy smiles. I plonked myself on the sofa between both boys- sorry, boy and man.

"thank you 'Mione" Scorpius said and leaned on me in a kind of lazy hug

"yeah, me and my stomach thank you profusely" Draco said and threw his arm across the sofa behind me

"it was no problem"

Suddenly the floo roared to life and a frantic looking Ginny burst into the room

"well, this looks cosy ... But i went back to the school to collect some papers i left and you're office was a mess. Hermione, someone's broken in!" Ginny exclaimed

"oh my god!" I shouted and shot up "I'm sorry guys, i have to go" i said and rushed into the fire, calling out my school's address.

When i landed in the floo room, i rushed into my office to see that my window was smashed and glass was strewn about everywhere. I ran round to the desk and saw that all the draws were either open or smashed to pieces on the floor, their contents threw about. I felt my heart breaking as i took in the documents from my filling cabinets blowing about in the breeze from the smashed window.

"my god ... Hermione" i vaguely heard someone say and i felt and envelope me. I leaned against a broad chest and let the tears fall

"why would someone do this?" I sobbed

"i don't know" the person i recognised as Draco, said and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

'what if they were after information?' That helpful voice from my earlier 'Draco conundrum', pipped up. I flew out of Draco's arms and looked around at my filling cabinet, all of the draws had been pulled open ... All but one. I rushed over to the cabinet and pulled open the draw, dredd settling in my stomach as i looked through the children's files.

"sally, sarah ..." I mumbled, then gasped

"what is it?" Draco asked, coming round my desk

"it's gone!" I exclaimed and quickly shuffled through the other files to make sure

"what is? Hermione, what's going on?"

"S-Scorpius' file is gone" i whispered and looked up at Draco with wide eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"why would someone take my son's file?" Draco asked

"well, it has all his information in it. Name, age, his progress ... You're address" i covered my face and fell down into my desk chair "i don't see how anyone could have gotten in. The floo was closed for everyone but me and Ginny. I have multiple wards surrounding this place, i should have been alerted" i felt more tears falling down my cheeks.

I sent letters to everyone, explaining that my class would be closed for a week due to a break in, but Ginny's class would stay open. Then i was accompanied home by Draco.

When we got back, Ginny was sat on the sofa with Scorp, talking lightly to him

"hello 'Mione. Is the school ok?" Scorp asked

"yeah Scorp, but I'm going to have to cancel class for about a week to sort it out" i sighed

"a whole week?!" Scorp sired and started tearing up

"it's ok champ, we can still see Hermione" Draco comforted

"can we Hermione?" Scorp asked, tears brimming in his grey orbs, and i scooped the child up into my arms and hugged him close

"of course you can sweet pea. Any time you want, you and daddy can pop over" i said and stroked his hair soothingly

"thank you 'Mione. You're the best" Scorp said and hugged me back "don't ever leave us 'Mione" Scorp whispered so only i could hear

"i won't. Not ever" i whispered back, feeling my own eyes brim with tears

"can i stay here tonight 'Mione? With you?" Scorp asked, pulling his head from my shoulder to look at me and i looked to Draco, who nodded back in surprise

"if you want. I'll make up the guest room for you both" i said and put Scorp down

"oh, I'm not staying Hermione. Scorp can though" Draco radius, shaking his hand

"oh, yes you are Draco" i said and walked off to make up the guest room.

"so, you and Malfoy huh?" Ginny said from behind me, startling me

"what?" I asked

"you and Malfoy" Ginny said and sat on the newly made guest bed

"what about us?" I asked, confused

"really? You have him and his son staying at you're house! You treat Scorpius like he's you're own. And there's nothing going on there?" Ginny crossed her arms and stared at me

"with me and Draco?" I asked, catching on

"Draco now, is it?" Ginny teased

"it's always been Draco" i huffed "and there's nothing going on between us" i defended.

"my ears are burning" a voice said from the hallway

"come in Draco" i sighed and both Malfoy's came into the room

"this is where you'll be sleeping" i said and pointed to the bed. I saw Draco carrying a bag, probly full of clothes and stuff

"ew! I don't share a bed with daddy! I'm a big boy now! And only mummy's and daddy's sleep in the same bed!" Scorp shouted and i raised my eyebrows at a confused Draco

"Scorp, you slept in my bed the other day" Draco said

"that was because of the tunder and lighting" Scorp blushed and crossed his arms across his chest "you should sleep in 'Mione's bed with her" Scorp said and Ginny covered get mouth to hide her laughter as i frowned at Scorp

"but we aren't a mummy and a daddy" Draco said, also frowning

"you could be" Scorp mumbled and i covered my mouth in shock

"w-what?" Draco stuttered, his voice an octave higher than usual

"'Mione could be my mummy" Scorp said strongly, a frown on his face

"son, you can't just demand that Hermione should be you're mum, and you can just call her mummy" Draco said, crouching down to his son's level

"why? I like 'Mione" Scorp said as tears started falling down his cheeks

"i do too but-"

"but what?! Why can't 'Mione be my mummy?! It's not fair!" Scorp shouted.

Suddenly, the lights all went off

"oopps" Scorp muttered

"it's ok, I'll be right back" i said and dashed out the room, walking into a wall. I walked, looking for the fuse box in the dark hallway. Something bumped into me and i let out a kind of scream

"hey, it's me" Draco said and i let out a breath

"don't do that! You almost scared me to death!" I hissed

"I'm sorry. Where are you?" Draco asked

"I'm here" i said, not being much help

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my right boob and i squeaked

"is that you?" Draco asked and squeezed hiss hand around my boob

"Draco" i hissed "move you're hand"

"why?" Draco asked and squeezed my boob again "what is this?"

"what the fuck do you think it is?" I groaned and slapped his hand, but it didn't move

"is it-" Draco started

"yes" i interrupted

"and I'm-"

"yes" i sighed

"oh ..." Draco trailed off but didn't move his hand

"i swear to merlin-" i started but cut myself off as i felt another hand fumble up and cup my other boob "Draco" i said through clenched teeth

"what?" Draco asked

"why are you're hands on my tits?" I huffed

"don't know. Why not?" He said and i felt his hands move slightly as he shrugged his shoulders

"because I'm trying to turn the lights back on" i sighed and tried to step back, but Draco followed me "if you're hands don't leave my person in the next 3 seconds I'll-" i cut myself off as i felt Draco roll my nipples between his fingers, through my shirt and bra.

"what'll you do Hermione?" Draco asked, almost teasingly

"I-I'll ... Uh ..." I trailed off

"you'll ..." Draco taunted

"oh, shut up" i said and reached fit his face in the darkness and, when i find it, i bright his head down to meet mine and our lips collided. Draco let out a surprised hum and moved his hands down to my waist.

Suddenly, the lights were flicked on and we pulled away to see Ginny stood smirking at us from next to the fuse box, right next to us

"yeah, there's nothing going on here" Ginny said and walked back into the guest room to sit with Scorp. I looked to Draco who had a silly smile on his face. I just walked straight past him and into the guest room.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 9

When i entered the guest room, i saw Scorp sat on the bed, swinging his feet, and Ginny stood by the window, smirking at me knowingly. I just shot her a glare and sat next to Scorpius on the bed

"hey buddy" i said and put my arm around his shoulders in a side hug

"hey 'Mione. I'm sorry i made your lights go off" Scorp said sheepishly

"it's ok. No harm done" i said and watched Draco edge into the room

"so, before i go, i want to help clear up the sleeping arrangements" Ginny said with a sneaky grin.

An hour later, found me and Draco laying awkwardly next to each other in my bed

"how did this happen?" I asked

"well, when someone threatens to chop your bollocks off and feed them to your son's, teacher's cat ... Yeah, you'd do just about anything" Draco grumbled

"sneaky ginger Bitch" i muttered and Draco hummed back in agreement. After that, we fell into silence, sleep eventually finding us.

When i awoke in the morning, i found that i couldn't move, because there was a weight pressed against me. I opened my eyes and looked straight at Draco's sleeping face. I shifted slightly, trying to move him off me, but he had his arm slung across my waist and his legs entangled with mine.

"no" he mumbled and pulled me closer. I caught a glimpse of my alarm clock and saw that it was only 5:30am and the sun was just rising, so i decided to just go back to sleep and hope for the best when i woke up.

When i awoke a few hours later, i opened my eyes and saw silvery grey staring down at me

"good morning" Draco said with a shy smile

"'morning" i mumbled and tried to stretch, only to realise that we were still tangled up. I looked at Draco, expecting him to move, but he just stared at me.

"why?" he asked, startling me

"why what?" I asked

"why did you kiss me?" Draco smiled at me

"uh ... I don't exactly know" i muttered and Draco chuckled

"is it because I'm charming? Good looking? Super smart?" He boasted

"no ... I don't think any of those is the answer ..." I said and sat up and leant against the headboard, pretending to think

"are you sure? They are all viable reasons" Draco pushed

"well, why did you kiss me back?" I countered and crossed my arms at him

"because you're hot ... And one hell of a kisser" Draco smirked and i felt my face flush

"oh ... Shut up" i huffed and jumped out of bed, tying my messy hair up as i walked across the room to get to the door

"you don't even realise ... You're wandering about in some short shorts and a vest top for Christ sake. How is that not hot on a girl who has the body for it. Like you" i turned to glare at Draco, and he winked at me sexily and i sighed and turned and headed back to the bed, getting in the warm covers.

"i knew you couldn't resist me" Draco teased

"you're right Draco" i said, placing a hand on his chest. His bare chest at that

"huh?" Frowned

"i simply can't resist you, with you're charm and you're good looks and you're super smartness" i said and bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh at the look on his face

"uh ... why thank you" Draco recovered and smirked at me

"ooh, it's no problem. No problem at all" i said, annoyed that he had just sprung back

"I'm glad you've finally admitted your feelings for me Hermione" Draco sighed happily and laid down with his hands behind his head. So i took the opportunity to spring. I quickly shifted so i was straddling him and started tickling his stomach.

"you little- haha- I'll- oh merlin! Stop it!" Draco laughed

"what'll you do Draco?" I asked, quoting his word from the night before

"f-Fuck- Ha!- You!" Draco couldn't stop laughing and started struggling to get me off him

"I'd like to see you try" i laughed back, having a lot of fun attacking Draco Malfoy by tickling him

"ok" Draco managed and i suddenly find myself on my back, my legs wrapped around Draco's waist, as Draco leand over me.

"you'll pay for that, miss Hermione" Draco threatened and i felt a shiver go through me, and it wasn't a shiver of fear

"you won't do anything to me Mr Malfoy. you're too-" i was cut off as Draco's lips came down onto mine. His hands started wandering and i pushed him off me, taking my place back on top of him

"one thing you skills know about me ... I like to be in control" i said in a dangerous voice, before i started trailing kisses across his jaw.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and i fell to the side of Draco and watched a small mop of brown curls dive onto the bed

"morning 'Mione! Morning daddy!" Scorpius shouted "i can't wait to go back to school next week!" Scorp settled himself between us.

Oh, I'd almost forgotten ... This isn't the time for flirting. I have a school to sort out ... Drat, couldn't they have just burgled someone else's school? I know that's an awful thing to say ... But why me?

A little fluff to end the week. Seriousness on Monday ... Love you all, thank you for the support! Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, so my laptop was broken and is now fixed, so less spelling and grammer issues as I was writing on my phone before. Not to mention that I have a new Beta! Everyone say hello to Jenny! She officially starts Beta'ing tomorrow, but I'm just super excited as she is one of my most valued best friends and is like a sister to me! I will have her add a little note on tomorrow's chapter saying an official hello to all you guys! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11"what was that earlier?" Ginny asked when she came to see me at the end of the day, I had shoo'ed Draco away a few hours ago because he kept staring at me with the goofiest smile I'd ever seen

"what?" I asked, knowing full well what she was talking about

"you kown perfectly well"what"Ginny smirked and sat herself down in a chair across from me and I sighed

"it was nothing" I grumbled and started writing down a report for Harry,

"didn't look like nothing. It looked like you were snogging Draco Malfoy to me" Giny said casually and stared down at her nails.

"we weren't snogging! It was just a kiss" I defended and dropped my pen on my desk to glare at Ginny.

"yeah, ok, whatever you say. I was stood there for longer than you think. I was almost sick after his lengthy conffesion about how he "always admired you" Ginny snickered

"shove off". Like I told him, it wouldn't work between us, we're too different. And he's Scorpius's dad. I picked up my pen and finnished off my report

"I disagree" was all Ginny said, before she stood up and simply left my office. I let out a sigh and sent off my report for Harry before heading to the floo room and heading home.

When I landed in my living room, I was very surprised to see Ron sat on my sofa

"Ron. Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, setting my bag on the coffee table

"we need to talk" he said in a serious voice, but I could see that his pupils were dilated and he was fidgeting with his fingers

"ok. Would you like some tea?" I asked

"uh ... No thanks" Ron mumbled and I shrugged and sat down next to him on the sofa

"so what's up?" I asked him and he shifted his eyes so he was looking at me,

"I ... I want us to ... Try again?" He said, although it was more of a question

"you ... Oh ... Ron ... I don't think-" I started to say, but he interrupted me

"please Hermione. I miss you. Please, give us another chance" Ron begged, making my face screw up in embaressment for him.

"Ron. I don't think we could-" I started to say again, but this time I wasn't just interupted, I was interupted by something pressing against my lips.

My eyes shot open in shock, which soon turned into anger. Ron had kissed me! Against my will! His lips were wet and sloppy against my own and I almost gagged. I pushed against his shoulders, but his arms came round me and pinned my arms to my side, enabling me to move. I started moving my head from side to side, successfully parting our lips

"I-I'm sorry Hermione" Ron breathed and quickly let go of me

"What's wrong with you?!" I shouted and stood up to tower over him

"I love you" he said and I sighed as I felt my anger sink and simpathy take over

"I'm sorry Ron. I don't feel that way for you anymore" I said and sat back down next to him

"There's someone else isn't there?" Ron said accusingly and shot me a look

"what? no, there isn't anyone else" I said, but as soon as the words left my lips, my mind went back to the moment with Draco earlier

"it's Malfoy isn't it?" Ron's ears turned pink and I could see his eyes flaming

"w-what?" I asked in shock. How did he know about Draco?

"Ginny told me that his son goes to your school and that you're both pretty close" Ron huffed and crossed his arms across his chest like a child

"I'm not with Draco, nor do I want to be with Draco" I said strongly 'Liar' a little voice in my head said, but i shushed it

"oh, Draco is it?" Ron mocked"

"yes. But even if we were together, it would have nothing to do with you" I could feel my anger growing again.

"The hell it would! I'm your best friend!" Ron shouted and stood up, so I stood up again with him,

"I don't care if you're the easter freakin' bunny! MY,non-existent relationship with Draco is none of your bussiness Ronald Weasley! Get out of my apartment!" I demanded and pointed at my fireplace, but he just looked at me "NOW!" I screamed and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the fire place and pushed him inside it. Only then, did he stop staring at me. He threw down the floo powder I shoved in his hand and was engulfed in green flames.

As soon as he'd gone, I broke down on the floor, tears streaming down my face as everything hit me at once. I didn't need Ron breathing down my throat whilst I had to deal with confused feelings and the fact that my school was half wrecked.

Ok, sorry for the lack of Dramione, but this chapter needed to happen for what I want to happen later on. I promise Dramione for next chapter. Thank you all for sticking around with this story and for all your support xxx

Now, a message from my beautiful, amazing Beta; Jenny.

Hope all you fellow readers are enjoying my amazing sister from another mr's story and hope to fix a few of the first chapters by the weekend, if not next week at the latest x

Hope you like it x


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know, I didn't update yesterday. But I just can't update every day, I'm changing to updating every other day. That will give me more time to write and not have to rush it. Yes, I rushed the last chapter and many people picked up on it, so it has been suggested that I take my time writing, so I will. Thank you Grovek26. And thank you all of you too, you really inspire me :D And,again, Thank you to my AMAZING beta; Jenny! xx**

I was woken up by something rubbing against my face. It was soft and tickled my nose. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around from my spot on the floor. Movement from next to me caught my eye and I turned to see Jasmine sat next to me, purring softly. As soon as she noticed that I had noticed her, she started walking around me, rubbing agaist me as she went.

"Are you hungry baby?" I coo'ed and stroked her as she came round to my front, She meow'ed at me and walked quickly into the kitchen, making me chuckle as she meow'ed again. I got up off the floor and groaned as I felt a twitch in my neck, caused by my awkward sleeping position and place. I looked around and realised that it was morning. I thought back to why I was sleeping on the floor, and it all came back to me. Ron. I let out a sigh and made my way into the kitchen to feed my impatient cat.

"At least I've got you, you little fluff ball" I muttered as Jasmine tucked into her food like it would be her last meal ever. I didn't expect a reply, and I didn't get one, so I moved from the kitchen to my bedroom to get ready for the new day. I planned to talk to Draco and ask about anyone who would want to hurt him or Scorpius, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to take a little more effort in my appearance. I had a quick shower to try and sooth my aching muscles, then made my way back to my room to find some clothes.

I stared at my wardrobe for about 5 minutes, before letting out a frustrated groan and emptying the contents onto my bed in arm-fulls. I then stared for another 5 minutes at the mess, before I started sifting through everything and eventually decided on a lovely, pale green, floaty dress and the same white sandals I'd worn the day before. I spelled my hair dry before spelling it to set in soft curls down my back. I applied a light layer of foundation to hide the fact that I'd had an awful, uncomfortable sleep. I added mascara and a light layer of clear lip gloss. I nodded at myself in the mirror, transferred all my things from my work bag, to one of my nice, white handbags and headed into my living room. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, before throwing it down and calling out my destination.

I walked through the ministry and followed the directions I had gotten from a friendly man in the main lobby. I eventually found the 'department of magical creature welfare'

"Hello, can I help you?" a deep voice said and I turned to see a, fairly handsome, man stood smiling, just behind me

"oh. Hello, I'm looking for Draco Malfoy" I told him and his smile dropped slightly, but just enough for me to notice and question, in my head, as to why

"Mr Malfoy should be in his office. Should I tell him you're here?" the man asked

"yes please" I beamed and the man's smile perked up again

"Please take a seat" he said and it was then that I realised that this man was obviously Draco's PA.

I wandered over to the set of seats he motioned to and watched him walk over to a set of over the top, wooden double doors. He knocked and waited a few seconds before walking in and closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, the man came back and smiled at me

"lucky for you, Mr Malfoy isn't too busy. Follow me" the man said and started walking towards the double doors

"my name's Ben, by the way" he said as he opened the doors for me. "I'm Hermione" I said with a smile and I saw his eyes bugg out as he recognised me, but I walked into Draco's office and closed the door behind me, before he could say anything. Draco was sat at his desk, reading over some forms

"what can I do for you?" Draco said in a proffesional voice, not taking his eyes off the piece of paper in front of him

"I just came to give you something Mr Malfoy" I said, deepening my voice slightly

"yes, yes. Just place it on my desk" Draco said and waved his hand dismissively. I tried not to laugh and made my way over to his desk and stopped in front of it. I picked up a small stack of papers that were already on his desk and dropped them heavily onto his desk, watching as he flinched at the loud noise, but still didn't tear his eyes off the paper

"there you go Mr Malfoy" I said in the same, deeper, voice

"was there anything else?" he said impatiently, still not looking up at me. Rude. But I found an idea popping into my head and I walked around so I was stood next to him. He still didn't look up. So I grabbed his face with both my hands and turned it, before crashing my lips against his.

I felt Draco freeze up and I opened my eyes to see that his were as wide as saucers. I pulled away and shot him a saucy smile.

"Merlin, Hermione. You put the shits up me" Draco breathed

"I'm sorry, but you were being rude" I smirked. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I sat sideways on his lap.

"As nice as your visit is, I know there is a reason behind it. How can I help you this fine day?" Draco asked, placing his hand on my knee.

"Well, I came to do some investigating" I said, slapping his hand away and standing up off his lap, instead, I opted to sit on the edge of his mahogany desk. But Draco obviously had to be in my personal space. So he moved, in his swivelly chair, so he was in front of me. He placed his hands on my knees and tried to separate my crossed legs, but I put up a good fight, as my dress was fairly short and I didn't fancy giving him a glipse of my underwear

"what kind of investigating?" Draco asked, his attention still focused on separating my knees

"would you stop that?" I huffed and pushed his hands off my knees, but he just brought them back, so I sighed and let him continue to try

"I want to know if there is anyone that would want to know all of Scorpius' information" I said and Draco stopped his movements and just rested his hands on my knees

"I've been thinking about this ... I can't really think of anyone to be honest. All the deatheaters have been caught ... But nobody comes to mind" Draco said and rested his head on his hands, that were still on my knees, and looked up at me with his big grey eyes

"oh. I was hoping you'd have something for me" I sighed disappointingly and subconsciously ran my hands through Draco's silky hair

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help" He hummed and I looked down at him to see that his eyes were closed contently. I scrapped my nails across his scalp lightly and he let out a soft moan and nuzzled his nose against the skin just above his hands. I hummed contently and carried on massaging his scalp.

Some time later, Draco finally lifted his head from my lap and looked up at me with a sleepy smile

"that is really relaxing, but I can't fall asleep at work" he chuckled and stretched out his arms. I watched as his shirt rode up slightly, revealing a slither of pale skin. A clearing of a throat brought my attention back up to Draco's smirking face "see something you like miss Hermione?" Draco said, sending me a wink.

"Ok. Thank you anyway. I'm sure you're really busy, so I'll leave you be" I said and quickly hopped off his desk, pulling my dress down and quickly walking back around his desk to pick my bag up from one of his comfy looking chairs.

"I'm not that busy actually. You chose a good day to come in" Draco said and stood up, his long strides meant that he was able to block my path to the door "why don't we get lunch?" Draco asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I ... Uh ... O-ok" I agreed and walked backwards as Draco started walking towards me. He backed me up until I bumped into his desk and continued forwards until he was mere inches from me, his hands resting on my waist as he tried to make his way to stand between my legs. This time he succeeded.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Draco sighed

"what is it Ben?!" Draco shouted and the door opened and Ben came in, looking down at his files,

"The Minister wants to see you tomorrow at 12 for a meeting about the ..." Ben trailed off as he looked up and took in our position "oh. I-I'm sorry ... uh ..." Ben stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I-I'm starving. Let's go" I rushed out and pushed Draco away from me and made my way passed Ben and out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys, I Know It's Been A While Since I've Updated And I'm Really Sorry, My Laptop Died And I Was Grieving! Anyway, I Sent the Latest Chapter To My Beta; Jenny, A Few Days Ago And She Still Hasn't Sent Me it Back, So It Will Be up Within The Next Few Days After I've Bopped Her Good On The Head. So Get Going Jenny! All My Love xXxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. Please don't hate me. I'm awfully sorry for the long wait, but my laptop packed in and gave me the blue screen of death again, so I couldn't use it ... But I used all my thinking skills and I realised that I could still write my stories in safe mode! So here I am, I won't make you wait half as long for the next chapter as I aim to have it written before I go to sleep tonight. Enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that isn't mine ...

Draco quickly caught up to me by the disapparation point in the main lobby of the MoM

"why'd you rush off like that?" Draco panted as he grabbed my wrist.

"Like I said, I was hungry" I sighed and tried to pull my wrist from his grip.

"What about what happened before-" Draco started, but I didn't want to think about it.

"I don't want to talk about it" I sighed and looked at my shoes.

"Well I do. Listen Hermione, I know that you think we won't work and that it would just end up in failure, but I don't. If I didn't trust you or respect you, I wouldn't have asked you to help my son. But I do and I did, and that was the best decision I've made in a long time, because it got me closer to you. Can't you just think about it, instead of shooting the idea down? And can you imagine the sex?" Draco joked and I just stared at him. He did have a point ...

"Ok,Ok. Fine, I'll think about it" I relented and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist in a very unexpected hug

"Thank you" He said.

"I'm not saying yes" , I told him but wrapped my arms around his neck anyway.

"But you're not saying no either" He said cheekily in my ear.

Dinner was a rather fun affair, with Draco bossing the waiting staff around and sending our food back twice because he 'didn't find it presentable enough'

"So, will I be expecting a visit from you tomorrow? or maybe even tonight?" Draco asked and smirked suggestively at me, making me blush slightly and look down at my waffles with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, sitting on the plate in front of me.

"Give a girl some time to think" I said, then sighed "I know you're an impatient person Draco, but just give me a few days to think about it and to get my school sorted, and I'll let you know" I said and placed my hand over his, that sat on the table.

"Ok, I guess I can do that. Do you need any help?" Draco asked and I raised an eyebrow at him "I meant with the school" he defended and brought a spoon full of chocolate mouse to his mouth.

"I think I'm sorted. We have already sorted the office. Thank you, again, for that. I just need to send the report off the Harry and re-set my wards, maybe put up some stronger ones" I explained and started digging into my own dessert.

"Ok, if you need any help, I'm just an owl away" Draco said and turned his hand under mine, so he was holding my hand.

"Thank you for lunch Draco" I said as we made it into the alley next to the restaurant.

"Not a problem" Draco said and grabbed my hand, brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it

"Goodbye Romeo" I teased and smirked at him

"Ah, goodbye my beautiful Juliet" Draco teased back and pulled me, by the hand, into him, and brought his lips down on mine for a chasite kiss. When he pulled away, I had to admit, I was a little light headed. He sent me a smirk before he disapparated away.

Yes, the sex would be great.

I arrived in my living room and flopped down on the sofa with a happy sigh

"Someone looks happy" a voice said and I jumped back up and saw Harry sat in one of my arm chairs

"Harry! You scared me" I breathed, then let out a chuckle at myself.

"Sorry 'Mione" Harry chuckled with me and stood up to engulf me in a hug.

"It's great to see you, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" I sighed and hugged my best friend tighter.

"I know. But as much as I wish this was a friendly visit, it isn't. Ginny sent me round to get your report. I'm sorry to hear about your school Hermione" Harry said and pulled away from the hug.

"It's fine Harry" I smiled "I'll grab the report for you, it's just in my room" I said and dashed off into my room, grabbing the thick folder, and heading back into he living room to see Harry frowning at a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked and showed me, what looked like, a drawing done by a child.

I took the paper in my hands and looked at it. It was a picture of 3 stick people. The tallest of the 3 had yellow hair and was holding hands with the medium sized one, who had curly brown hair and was holding the hand of the smallest of the 3 stick people. The smallest one also had curly brown hair and had the biggest smile on it's face. Above each of the stick people there was a word. They were quite hard to make out , but I managed it. Above the tallest one, was the word 'Daddy', above the smallest one was the word 'Me' and above the medium sized one had the word 'Mummy' and in brackets above that (although I was surprised that a child knew how to use brackets correctly) was the words 'My 'Mione'.

I let out a gasp and the paper fell from my hands. I fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground. When I held it in my hands again, I let out a sigh and looked up at a very confused Harry.

"S-Scorpius drew it" I told him with a sigh

"Scorpius? ... Lily's best friend?" Hary asked, even more confused.

"Yes, he's such a sweet boy. But his mother left as soon as he was born, so, naturally, he is looking for a mother figure and has seemed to have chosen me" I explained.

"wait a second ... Isn't Scorpius the name of Malfoy's son?" Harry asked and I looked down nervously "Malfoy's son wants you to be his mother?!" Harry shouted!.

"So what if he does?! He's such an amazing child! I would be happy to have him as a son!" I shouted back.

"But Hermione ... He's a Malfoy" Harry said, his voice softening.

"I-I know Harry. But Malfoy has changed and his son is an absolute sweetheart. Trust me?" I begged and I basically saw Harry's resovle break.

"I do trust you Hermione, just be careful. I love you, you know I do, you're like a sister to me. I just don't want anything to happen to you" Harry sighed and brought me in for a hug before taking the folder from where I dropped it on the floor "all of this is just your report? This thing is as big as that essay you wrote for proffesor slughorn in 6th year, and that was as big as him" Harry laughed and I laughed with him.

"well, I didn't want to miss anything out" I said and pushed Harry towards the fireplace "now go and catch a criminal" I joked

"Yes ma'am" Harry joked back

"Would I be able to borrow your owl?" I asked.

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown

"I want to send this back" I said sheepishly and Harry simply nodded and disappeared into the green flames.

I made my way into my room and got out some paper and a pen and scribbled a note to send with it:

'Dear Romeo,

I've just had a surprise visit from Harry. I left him alone for not even a minute and he finds this in my living room, Scorp must have left it, I thought he might want it back.

Yours

Juliet'

I folded the letter and the picture up and put them in an envolope, just in time to hear a peacking at my window. I opened it up and Fred, Harry's ginger owl, came flying in with a note attatched. I took the note from it's beak and quickly gave him my own letter for Draco

"Take this to the ministry of magic, Head of magical creature welfare's office" I told him and he flew out the window. I turned to Harry's note and opened it up.

'Be safe'

I sighed at his tendency to worry and threw the note in the bin in frustration. Did he really think I couldn't take care of myself?

I got a reply from Draco just 20 minutes after I sent the letter. I thanked Fred before giving him some treats and setting him on the headboard of my bed, before opening Draco's letter.

'My dearest Juliet,

I have no words. Once my son gets his mind set on what he wants, he will do just about anything to get it. It seems like I'm competing with my own son for your affections, so I guess I'll have to up my game.

Waiting patiently

Your Romeo'

I felt my heart melt at his sweet words, but I then felt it harden again as I realised that he didn't say much at all about the picture or what he would do about it. Confident prik.

Ok guys, there you go! I also want to tell you guys about my facebook page, which you can find the link for on my profile. I made it ages ago but forgot all about it, I have 2 friends on it, so your friendship would be apprieciated :P

Amy-Marie xxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Hello there again :) My laptop is being strange and has started working again, though I expect it to stop again soon.  
So lets get on with this chapter, although it is a bit rushed at the beginign because Hermione just needs to get things sorted before she goves Draco her answer :P xx

Facebook: amymarieallthingsrandom

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(

Stupid Draco Malfoy and his stupidly sweet letters. And his stupidly adorable son. And his stupidly attractive self. Supid, stupid, stupid!

Yeah, I was frustrated

"Jasmine, why can't this just be a simple yes or no?" I asked my cat as she wandered into the room. She looked over to me at the mention of her name, then looked at the spot on the floor that had sunlight from the window on it, as if contemplating where to go. She sat for about a minute, before deciding that I obviously needed her more than the sun and made her way over to me, jumping up onto my bed where I was currently sprawled. "Nothing is ever simple is it?" I asked her, to which she just stared at me before meowing and climbing on top of my chest, her face close to mine as we stared at each other.

"At least you're not too complicated" I chuckled and stroked her head.

Aparently I had fallen asleep, because I woke up a few hours earlier and it was pitch black. I sat up and felt a weight lift off my chest. Obviously Jasmine had fallen asleep too. I got up and reached around for my light switch. When I found it, I flicked it on and noticed that my window was open and that their was a note on my bed. I wandered over to it and carefully opened it;

'Back off' was all it said and I frowned down at those 2 little words. I turned the paper over to see if there was anything else, but the other side was blank too. I decided to shrug it off and closed my window, before heading to my kitchen to make myself some food.

The next day (Saturday) I had decided to go and re-set the wards around the school. So I quickly showered and put on some dark blue, skinny jeans with a floaty blue vest top and some matching blue sandels. I disapparated to an alley around the corner from the school before I stopped and thought. It couldn't hurt to have some help and extra wards ...

I landed in the living room and it was empty. I brushed myself down and stepped onto the rug  
"Hello?" I called and heard a thump upstairs  
"Hermione?" a voice shouted back and I made my way upstairs  
"Yeah, it's me" I called as I reached the top of the stairs. The bedroom door was open, so I looked inside to see that Draco was sprawled on his stomach on the floor, groaning and sighing, his sheet wrapped around his waist "Did I come at a bad time?" I asked, tryin to hold in my laughter  
"Just a little bit. Scorp slept at my Mum's so I was getting a well deserved sleep in" Draco mumbled  
"Sorry, it doesn't matter then. I'll leave you to sleep" I said and coudln't help but let a little bubble of laughter out  
"No! It's fine. I'm awake now, what did you want?" Draco quickly shot up, just catching the sheet as it fell, showing me just enough to know that he wasn't wearing anything under it  
"Uh ... I- I just wanted your help" I stuttered and looked around the room to avoid looking at him  
"Oh, ok" Draco said and I saw him smirk out the corner of my eye  
"Don't smirk at me. I'll wait downstairs" I said quickly and walked out the room. I couldn't stop myself from looking back at him and I saw him stood with his back to me. He shrugged and dropped the sheet. I let out a squeak and rushed down the stairs, an image of his perfect backside embeded into my long term memory.

When we arrived in the same alley that I had been in earlier, Draco pinned me to the wall and stared at my face intently  
"You really just want me to help you with the wards?" Draco asked  
"Yes" I told him and I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips for a brief moment, before returning to my eyes  
"Ok then" he said, rather disappointedly. I lead him to the school and I saw the shimmer as I took down the old wards.

A silent hour passed and we put up new wards and even tried some stronger ones  
"So ... was that all?" Draco asked and I knew exactly what he was refering to  
"Draco, I need a few more days to think about it. I mean, we were enemies for years and now we've been on friendly terms for a few weeks and I can't just go straight into a relationship without thinking it through" I tried to explain  
"Way to knock a guy down" Draco sighed  
"Just give me a few days to think about it, ok?" I sighed and stepped closer to him  
"Can I at least have a kiss?" Draco asked hopefully and I let out a little giggle before I bit my lip and nodded at him. He smiled back at me and lowered his head to mine, pressing his lips against mine firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, before I felt Draco start to pull away. But as he pulled away, I felt myself follow after him and I pressed my lips against his again. Draco let out a surprised grunt, but kissed me back.

I pulled away, embarassed that I seemed so needy  
"I-I'm sorry" I mumbled and removed my arms from around his neck and took a step back  
"No, it's perfectly fine" He smirked, before turning around and heading into the alley and out of sight  
"Stupid, complicated person" I sighed and walked passed the wards and into the empty school.

I walked into my office and flopped down in my swivel chair  
"I warned you" a deep voice suddenly said and I jumped up out of my seat and looked around my empty office  
"Who said that?" I asked to the air  
"Just a messenger" Thevoice replied and I spun around to where I thought the voice was coming from, but the space was empty  
"A messenger? Sent by who?" I was getting frustrated by that point and my eyes were darting all about the room for any disfigured air that could signal that a spell was being used  
"Just from a friend. This is your last warning Granger. Back off" The voie whispered and I felt breath on the back of my throat. I spun around quickly and had my wand out  
"Finite!" I called and watched as a person materialised in front of me  
"Ooops" The man smirked, obviously not phased by my discovering him. He actually looked quite farmilliar and I frowned at him, my wand still drawn  
"Didn't you hang about with Draco when we were at Hogwarts?" I asked as my mind flashed through everyone who Draco used to be associated with  
"Oh come on Granger, was I that dull that you didn't even register me in that big, old brain of yours?" The mysterious man teased and I instictively backed up as he reached a hand out to move my hair from where it had fallen, in my face  
"Don't touch me. Who sent you?" I asked through gritted teeth  
"Oh, where's the fun in just outright telling you? No, you'll have to wait and see"  
"Theodore! Theodore Knott!" I shouted, suddenly remembering the scrawny boy that was stood next to Draco that time I punched him in 3rd year. He deffinately wasn't scrawny anymore, he had filled out quite nicely. His muscles were defined and the thin shirt he wore did nothing to hide them.

"As flattered as I am that you can't seem to take your eyes off me, I must be going. what's that muggle saying? Places to go, People to see?" He chuckled and I just stood and watched him walk right out of my office. Well I couldn't very well just stop him, could I? I wanted to know who was behind it all, and to do that, I would have to see it through till the end. I'd gotten the message that I was to back off, assumably from Draco, but who would want me to do that? Draco didn't have any friends as far as I knew, he had cut off all ties to his Hogwarts days, since Scoropius was born. Safety and all that. But I was going to see this through.

Hermione Granger was not one to be messed with or thretened. So this won't end very well for the other team.

ok, I know, shit ending, but I just want to get started on the next chapter, in which we will finally get Hermione's answer. I'm sure you all know what she will say already, but hey ho :P

Review? xxxx


End file.
